


In A Jam

by DesertVixen



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You said get him in trouble.  A drabble for you!</p></blockquote>





	In A Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).



How did he always end up in these situations, Frank pondered, as he gingerly touched the back of his head.

It hurt.

So did knowing the answer. Everyone thought Joe was the Hardy brother who rushed blindly where angels feared to tread, but Frank knew he was just as bad. He was just as prone to ignore a danger sign until it was too late if he was following a hot lead.

Now he was a prisoner, and fairly certain that no one knew where he was.

Hopefully Joe could get him out of here. If he could find Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> You said get him in trouble. A drabble for you!


End file.
